Spring Breeze
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: After a late night party with the the other Breakers members, Kazuma took home a very drunken Haruki. Things get a little steamy along the line that eventually leads to...


**Spring Breeze**

Hazel-colored eyes blearily blinked open to be met with the dark starless night sky. Warm wind softly blew against his cheeks, and at that instant he felt sleepy once more. Haruki would've close his eyes again if it weren't for the slight wobbling of his whole body that seemed to be hanging onto something.

A tree? Or was it a pole? If yes, it was one flimsy pole, shaking and swaying at times.

No, wait. What was with this sense of impending danger he felt? Like a foreboding of some sort. Dare he open his eyes now? He was so going to regret it, would he?

"Ah. The night sky. So beautiful." He laughed dryly. NOT! To heck with that! He, an acrophobic, was now hanging by the edge of a barbed fence of his rooftop, god knows how and why.

"Ka-Kazu..!" Haruki cried out, desperate and scared to the very bones. "Help...me~~~*hic*!" _Don't look down, no matter what, don't-_

 _ **Too late.**_

His eyes unconsciously wandered below him and what he saw next, if just perfectly normal-looking ground in other people's eyes, was a chaotic whirlpool of terror mixed with deaths and blood, the sight made his head spin, his mouth instantly dried up as if he was stranded in the Saharan dessert and his breaths hitched like there was a large lump stuck inside his throat.

"Urk... dizzy..." Unable to hold on, Haruki released his grip from the iron fence.

"Ha-ru. What are you doing?" Strong, sturdy hands easily caught him from behind as he fell. "Don't do anything dangerous in your drunken state, alright?"

Turning his head slightly, Haruki caught wind of a raven-headed young man with a wide grin on his ever so cheerful face. "Ka...zu? *hic*! Kazuuuuu, you came to rescue me~" Haruki made a clumsy twirl before landing face-first on Kazuma's well-toned chest. Eventually, he slid down the floor, while hugging at his friend's slim waist. His pink face now resting against Kazuma's crotch making the latter blushed furiously as something naughty barged into mind.

"God, you're pretty wasted, aren't ya? Man, you still reeked of booze!" Kazuma pinched his nose but didn't let go of his toppling friend, but instead, he carefully drew him away from the wired fence. "And I was just gone for a minute to take some water for you... What were you trying to do again?" lectured the ravenette as he laid the brunette on his lap and popped open the mineral water bottle.

"Kazu, listen... I feel like- *hic* I could touch the sky just now *hic* nyehehehee...!" slurred the drunk Haruki as he flailed his arms about before reaching for the sky as if to touch it for real. It appeared so near, yet so far at the same time. Just like his dreams. His dream to break past his former self.

Kazuma simply observed for a little while before deliberately placing the cold drink on Haruki's forehead. "Drink up."

The bottle exchanged hands and quivering pink lips sloppily latched themselves onto the rim of the bottle. Big, thirsty gulps could be heard as the brown haired boy chugged the water down. "Fwah! That... *hic* hit the spot~" Haruki then lost his grip on the bottle and spilled the content all over his face and the front of his shirt. "Ah, c-cold!"

"Geez, what the hell were you trying to pull?" Kazuma laughed as he picked the bottle up and resealed it, his small chuckles were cheery and unforced. Accompanied with the symphonic sound was the occasional spring breeze in the silent night. He produced the best laughs ever, Haruki thought to himself.

"Kazu..." Glistening brown eyes stared deeply into dark currant ones. Comfortable silence fell between them before Haruki reopened his mouth, a trickle of crystal clear water ran down from the corner of his lips. Almost like he was salivating. And with that reddened panting face of his; erotic.

Automatically, Kazuma's hand moved in its own accord and pushed aside some wet strands of brown hair from Haruki's face. "Yeah?" He whispered, eyes remained transfixed on the adorable little drunk beneath him.

"I'm cold..." Haruki whined while hiccupping a few more times, shivering a little as the damp shirt stuck directly to his bare skin.

"What should I do then, Haru?" Kazuma leaned closer so that the bridges of their noses bumped together. "What do _you_ want me to do?" Seeing Haruki in his drunken state was not all that bad somehow. In fact, it had an opposite effect on Kazuma, though a dangerous one. He had the urge to push the brunette down and take him, as strange as that sounded. They were both guys, but that wasn't enough to convince the free-thinker flyer though. People have the right to choose whoever they love, regardless of what gender or race they were.

Haruki trembled even more at Kazuma's sudden proximity. "S-stop whispering so close... I'm feeling hot now..." panted the brunette as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart. At this rate, the thunderous clamoring of his heart might have already even reached the ravenette's ears.

"Isn't that better though?" Another mirth chuckle escaped from Kazuma's mouth. God, he wished he could listen to them forever.

"N-no... Not like this..." _I wanna do it... I wanna do it with Kazu! I want him to do with me so bad! I want Kazu..._ The thought endlessly nagged at him until he could no longer stand it. "Hey... Kazu... ki.. ki- kis..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Kazuma innocently smiled as he waited for Haruki's stuttering reply to finish.

Haruki tried a few more times, biting his tongue in the process before he could actually complete his sentence. "Kiss...me?"

The sound of his conscience snapping reverberated inside his head.

"Haru... sorry!" Kazuma hastily said and after that a shadow casted over Haruki, his face was nuzzled with something black and spiky and then that moment came as electrifying as getting struck by a lightning. Kazuma was kissing him.

Was it because of the alcohol? Was it because of some immature curiosity sprouting from the very core of his heart? Or was it because of his own feelings wanting to break through?

No matter which. Because Haruki finally made up his mind. He would make Kazuma his and only his after this.

"You can't escape from me..." Haruki said in all seriousness as he snaked his arms around the other's neck.

"But maybe I don't want to." Came the cheeky reply as the spiky-haired boy smoothly stole another kiss from the slightly parted lips, inserting his tongue while he was at it. Thus, they engaged into a battle of domination full of hot and moist kisses in matter of seconds. In which none of them admitted defeat first, both were just hard-headed.

They broke the deep kiss after a while when both of them forgot to breathe and ended up gasping and coughing for air silly afterwards.

"*cough* Uwaa.. this is so lame- *cough, cough*!" Wiping some residual tears from the corner of his eyes, Kazuma easily laughed yet again. "Oh, man. I'm so pathetic~"

And Haruki joined in the laughter whilst still coughing, much to Kazuma's pleasant surprise. "Aren't we both?"

The smile on his face died not long after. "Tomorrow... You're so gonna hate me for this, don't you?" He seemed crushed and a little disappointed for some reason.

"No, I'm pretty sobered up already..." Haruki denied as he boldly climbed on top of the unsuspecting ravenette, settling comfortably in between his lap.

"Uhn! D-dangerous, Haru...!" Kazuma involuntarily gasped when he felt something hard pitting against his own half-hard member. "Y-You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"I said. No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are! Now, let's get inside before you catch a-" Kazuma stopped short when he felt something wet hit his cheeks. Rain droplets..? No, they weren't. They were Haru's...tears..!

"Do you... hate me after all, Kazu? Even t-though I..." Haruki harshly nipped at his bottom lip, all the while sulkily averted his gaze away from the spiky-haired boy. He, a shy boy, had went out of his way to invite Kazu only to not be taken seriously?

Although hesitant at first, Kazuma gently pulled the brunette into a hug, whispering softly by his ear. "Idiot... of course I don't hate you. I never will, and y'know that better than anyone else..." As he spoke, one of his hands sneakily dug into Haruki's underwear, reaching for his penis, now hard as a rock. "I just don't want you to hate me for this..."

"Aah! Wait..!" Haruki jerked forward in surprise and almost straight out moan like a girl.

"Nuh-uh, not waiting... You invited me first, remember?" A sly smile crossed Kazuma's lips as he took out his own penis from his boxer and ceremoniously rubbed them together.

"Ha! No- Kazu!" Haruki started moaning and whimpering non stop right after his childhood friend pumped their dicks close and hard. The friction, the heat and the naughty squelching sounds they made almost drove him up the walls. Pure pleasure and ecstasy.

"Mn!" Something cold was probing from behind him and the unprepared brunette yelped out. "W-what are you-!"

"Aah.. Ka...zu!" cried Hazuki when something foreign tried to invade his anal. And the sensitive brunette shivered uncontrollably from the sudden probing and poking.

"Hey, Haru... Can we... go all the way?" For once, the happy-go-lucky boy sounded unconfident and surprisingly timid when he asked this.

"Huh?" Haruki was about to refuse but Kazuma's expression at that moment was enough to paralyze him, to make him weak in the knees and speechless. He saw nothing but love (or maybe a little bit of lust) in those vitreous orbs but that one emotion was enough to overpower him in a way like nothing else. In the course of time, he could say nothing else but give the ravenette a shy nod of approval.

"Thank you, Haru..." Kazuma carefully embraced him once more, leaving wet kisses all over his neck and collarbone. The brunette was too immersed in the kissing session to actually realize a self-lubricated finger had been inserted into his butthole. When the second finger came in though, he screamed in pain.

"Sorry... Did I hurt you?" Kazuma slowed down, bringing his mouth to kiss the teary eyes and boldly licked some of the tears away.

"N-no... I was just surprised..." The brunette shyly answered, while still panting hard for air. He was getting dizzier and dizzier by seconds.

"Deep breaths, Haru... Deep breaths." Amidst all the pain and discomfort he was in, Haruki would admit that Kazuma's soothing voice was all he needed to quell the pain away. "You can dig your fingers into me if you want to."

The gentle and caring Kazuma was always there, looking out for him, come hell or high water. Haruki could feel himself falling helplessly in love with his best friend more and more.

Time ticked slowly. Kazuma was still at it, prepping him as the way he described it. But Haruki grew more and more restless as time went by.

"Are you-uh done yet..?" Haruki squirmed some more when another finger was thrust into him. He was going to cum just from having his ass played at this rate. And Haruki would not live for that humiliation. "Enough.. Kazu.. haa.. you can enter me now..."

What sounded like a chuckle combined with a sigh escaped from Kazuma's lips. "Alright, Haru. You're so impatient lately, aren't you?" He dug inside his pocket, feeling for something before taking it out. Haruki froze when he saw what was in Kazuma's hand.

"Why uh- do you have a condom..hn! On you..!" Haruki struggled through the question as Kazuma stretched his butthole wider. It felt good. Weird but so damn good.

"Hehe, waiting for the day to use it on you of course!" replied the optimistic-smiling Kazuma as he ripped the wrapper apart with his teeth. He then slipped the pink-colored rubber right onto his leaking cock before positioning it directly towards the widened opening.

"You're a-aah p-pervert, hn...!" Another raspy moan.

"Thanks for the compliment~" Kazuma lightly chuckled as he pulled the trembling boy into a chaste kiss, seductively whispering to his tomato-red ear. "I'm coming in..."

Something small and wet hit the tip of Kazuma's nose, just as he started entering Haruki who was riding on top of him. Uh-oh. Did he hurt him? "Hey, you crying again-?" Instantaneously after that, a heavy downpour of rain mercilessly struck them from above, leaving them speechless and well... Soaked through the very bones.

"Maybe outdoor sex wasn't a good idea after all..." Kazuma blankly said but what he saw next caught him completely off guard. A very wet and sexy-looking Haruki stared down at him, his shirt was now completely drenched in rainwater, so that his pale skin and oh those erected pink nipples were now see-through. _H-hot damn._

Haruki suddenly whimpered shortly after.

"Idiot, d-don't get big all of a sudden..!"

* * *

 **Extra: What happens afterwards**

The next day...

"Achoo!" Both Haruki and Kazuma sneezed at the same time during their pyramid stunt.

"Bless you." Everyone attending practice that day chorused.

"Did the both of you caught a cold?" Sho questioned, carefully Kin, Doh and him landed Haruki back on his feet.

"Dunno... did we, Haru?" replied Kazuma as he rubbed his runny nose with the back of his hand. He didn't miss the nervous look in Haruki's expression. _God, he's so cute._

"What're you two doin', playin' in the rain all night?" Gen said jokingly (meanwhile Ichirou's 'woohoo' could be heard from the background) and immediately, Haruki choked on nothing and began coughing violently.

"Haru, you alright?" Everyone sans Kazuma quickly circled around the now red-faced flyer, some rubbing his back and some begin fanning him with a magazine.

"You two... take better care of your health! The qualifiers are just around the corners." Hisashi sighed as he nagged at them both. A short silence ensued. "Remember to take your medication properly..." He added quietly in the end. "Geh, just be honest next time, Mr. Tsundere !" Takeru added before executing one of his lame broccoli poses. And everyone inadvertently laughed.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for worrying you all." Haruki finally said, flashing a soft, radiant smile that mysteriously caught everyone staring in awe. Strangely, in their eyes, Haruki appeared oddly cute and defenceless, like a precious small, furry animal that needed protecting.

"Okay, show's over!" Kazuma clapped his hands loudly and while everyone's attentions were redirected to him, he swiftly hopped back on his feet before grabbing Haruki by the wrist. "We'll be going to the infirmary now, see ya~"

"Ka-Kazu!" Haru, blushing slightly, weakly protested but allowed himself to be pulled nonetheless. And they were gone in a flash.

In the end, Mizoguchi, fixing his glasses, spoke in absolute solemnity. "When you trip over love, it is easy to get up. But when you fall in love, it is impossible to stand again." He paused, "Dixit Albert Einstein."

"EHHHHH?!"

 **END~**


End file.
